sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Last Ship (TV series)
The Last Ship}} | based_on = | starring = | narrated = | theme_music_composer = Steve Jablonsky | opentheme = | endtheme = | composer = Nathan Whitehead | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 5 | num_episodes = 56 | list_episodes = List of The Last Ship episodes | executive_producer = | producer = Todd Arnow Eric Dane Mark Malone | cinematography = Lukas Ettlin | editor = Ken Blackwell | camera = | runtime = 45 minutes | company = Channel Road Productions Platinum Dunes TNT Original Productions (seasons 1–3) Studio T (from season 4) | distributor = Warner Bros. Television Distribution | picture_format = HDTV | audio_format = | first_run = | first_aired = | last_aired = | related = | website = | website_title = | production_website = | production_website_title = | channel = TNT }} 'The Last Ship' is an American action-drama television series, loosely based on the 1988 novel of the same name by William Brinkley. It debuted on June 22, 2014 and concluded with five seasons on November 11, 2018. Premise After a global viral pandemic wipes out over 80% of the world's population, the crew (consisting of 218 people) of a lone unaffected U.S. Navy [[Arleigh Burke-class destroyer|''Arleigh Burke-class]] guided missile destroyer, the fictional [[USS Nathan James|USS Nathan James (DDG-151)]], must try to find a cure, stop the virus, and save humanity. Episodes Cast * Eric Dane as Admiral Tom Chandler, the former Commanding Officer of and Chief of Naval Operations, and instructor at the United States Naval Academy. * Rhona Mitra as Dr. Rachel Scott, a paleo-microbiologist who created the cure for the virus. She was killed in the second season finale after successfully curing the Red Flu. (seasons 1–2) * Adam Baldwin as Admiral Mike Slattery, the former Executive Officer and later Commanding Officer of Nathan James and Chief of Naval Operations. Originally from Chicago, he previously served as a homicide detective with the Chicago Police Department. Slattery's son was killed by the virus, and as of Season 3, his wife Christine (Ele Keats) and his daughters were still MIA. * Charles Parnell as Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy Russell "Russ" Jeter, who previously served as Nathan James s senior enlisted sailor and unofficial chaplain. * Travis Van Winkle as Lieutenant Daniel Joshua "Danny" Green, leader of the Naval Mountain Warfare Special Forces Unit aboard Nathan James. In Season 5, Danny was a member of Delta Team, a four-man covert action team. * Marissa Neitling as Commander Kara Green (née Foster), who started the series as a Combat Information Center Officer on Nathan James before being promoted to Tactical Actions Officer after the death of LCDR Barker. During Season 3, Kara worked in St. Louis as Deputy Chief of Staff to President Michener. In Season 4, she returned to duty onboard Nathan James as the Tactical Action Officer. In Season 5, she became Commanding Officer of Nathan James. * Christina Elmore as Lieutenant Commander Alisha Granderson, an Officer of the Deck on Nathan James. In Season 5, she is serving at Naval Station Mayport under Admiral Meylan. In season 5, episode 4, she is stabbed to death by her girlfriend. * John Pyper-Ferguson as Ken "Tex" Nolan, a private security/military contractor and former U.S. Army Special Forces soldier who joined the crew at Guantanamo Bay. In the season 2 finale, he tracked down his daughter, but learned that his ex-wife was killed by looters. In the third-season finale Tex was killed, stopping Allison Shaw. (recurring seasons 1 & 3; starring season 2) * Jocko Sims as Commander Carlton Burk, head of Nathan James visit, board, search, and seizure teams. In Season 5, he is promoted to Executive Officer of Nathan James. (recurring season 1; starring season 2–5) * Kevin Michael Martin as Chief Gunner's Mate Eric Miller, a member of the ship's VBSS teams who has worked his way up the enlisted ranks. (recurring seasons 1–2, starring season 3–5). * Bren Foster as Chief Petty Officer Wolf "Wolf-Man" Taylor, a member of the Royal Australian Navy CDT 3 (Special Forces) attached to the US Navy Special Warfare Joint Operations Training Program. In Season 5, Wolf is a member of Delta Team, a four-man covert action team. (recurring season 2, starring season 3–5). * Bridget Regan as Sasha Cooper, a former Navy Intelligence Officer now operating under diplomatic cover in China for the newly reformed US government who was once romantically involved with Tom Chandler. In Season 5, Sasha is a member of Delta Team, a four-man covert action team. (season 3–5) * LaMonica Garrett as Lieutenant Commander Cameron Burk, the brother of CDR Carlton Burk and the Tactical Actions Officer of the USS Nathan James in Season 3. In Season 4, LCDR Burk is wounded in action during an attack on Naval Station Rota, Spain which took him off active duty. (main season 3, guest seasons 4–5) * Fay Masterson as Captain Andrea Garnett, Commanding Officer of the USS Jeffrey Michener. CAPT Garnett previously served as Chief Engineer and later Executive Officer of the Nathan James. * Emerson Brooks as Admiral Joseph Meylan, former commanding officer of USS Hayward, who joins Nathan James after his ship was severely damaged by the Chinese Navy. He briefly takes command of Nathan James ordered by the St. Louis White House to place Captain Chandler under arrest. In Season 4 he replaces Andrea Garnett as the Executive Officer of USS Nathan James under Captain Mike Slattery. In Season 5, he is assigned to Naval Station Mayport as a flag officer. (recurring season 3–4, starring season 5). *Jodie Turner-Smith as Sergeant Azima Kandie, she served in the Kenyan Navy for two years, she is part of the VBSS teams on Nathan James during season 4. In Season 5, Azima is a member of Delta Team, a four-man covert action team. (recurring season 4, starring season 5) Development and production In July 2012, TNT ordered a pilot episode for a potential series based on William Brinkley's novel The Last Ship (1988). Hank Steinberg and Steven Kane wrote the pilot script, and Jonathan Mostow directed the pilot. It was filmed at a number of locations across San Diego including aboard and , which stands in for the show's fictional , and the museum ship located in San Pedro. In May 2013, the cable network TNT placed a 10-episode order for the series. The series premiered on June 22, 2014, at 9:00 p.m. EDT. On July 18, 2014, The Last Ship was renewed for a 13-episode second season. The second season started airing on June 21, 2015. On August 11, 2015, The Last Ship was renewed for a 13-episode third season, stated to premiere June 12, 2016. The season 3 premiere was postponed following the 2016 Orlando nightclub shooting because the episode also included a mass shooting in a nightclub. On July 31, 2016, The Last Ship was renewed for a 10-episode fourth season, which premiered on August 20, 2017. On September 8, 2016, TNT renewed the series for a 10-episode fifth and final season, which was filmed immediately after season four and premiered on September 9, 2018. The final episode aired on November 11, 2018. The series is produced by Channel Road Productions and Platinum Dunes, with Michael Bay, Brad Fuller, Andrew Form, Steinberg, and Kane. Steinberg and Kane serve as executive producers and day-to-day showrunners. All seasons of The Last Ship were shot at The Culver Studios, in Culver City, CA with their last season ending around late 2018. Reception On Metacritic, the first season has an average score of 60 out of 100 based on 22 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Rotten Tomatoes gives the show 66%, with an average rating of 6/10 based on 29 reviews, as of October 2015. The website consensus states: "Movie-sized action sequences and a pretty cast provide smooth sailing for The Last Ship, though it's not anything that hasn't been seen before." In July 2015, Entertainment Weekly s Ray Rahman said of the second season, "The story is getting more interesting as we get an on-the-ground sense of how the pandemic-ravaged US has fared." References }} External links * *[http://www.tntdrama.com/shows/the-last-ship.html The Last Ship] at TNT * Category:2010s American drama television series Category:2014 American television series debuts Category:2018 American television series endings Category:American action television series Category:English-language television programs Category:Family in fiction Category:American military television series Category:Nautical television series Category:Post-apocalyptic television series Category:Television programs based on novels Category:Television series about viral outbreaks Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television Category:TNT (U.S. TV network) programs Category:Television series by Studio T Category:The Last Ship (TV series) Category:Television series scored by Steve Jablonsky Category:Television series scored by Nathan Whitehead Category:Television series scored by James Dooley (composer) Category:Television series scored by James S. Levine